Deseo irracional por una sangre sucia
by DarkTrue180
Summary: Tras la traición de Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger iniciaran una relación física y pasional que los terminara hundiendo en la lujuria y el dolor.
1. Pasión Reprimida

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 1- Pasión Reprimida.

Se miro en el espejo, hermosa y perfecta.

Miro las sabanas arrugadas, después del encuentro pasional con el novio de toda su vida. Draco Malfoy.

Sonrió satisfecha, tenía todo lo que había deseado siempre:El dinero, la posición, el apellido; y aun mas importante al hombre.

Sabía que no debía repetir su pecado, y acabar con la autodestructiva relación física, que tenia con ese maldito pobretón que la volvía loca.

Weasley…

Arriesgaba demasiado con esa aventura. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Draco le pidiera ser su esposa.

Pero es que disfrutaba demasiado con ese hombre pelirrojo grande y fuerte. Adoraba que la poseyera por entero. Era obvio que la sangre sucia que tenia por novia no era lo suficiente mujer para satisfacerlo. Ella era la única capaz de satisfacerlo.

Seguramente la traga libros esa, era tan aburrida en la cama, como en la vida. Draco era un Dios, pero Weasly era el mismísimo demonio que la hacia arder en llamas y condenarla al mismo tiempo.

Es la ultima vez se dijo. Sin saber que su novio estaba al tanto de su traición y que ese día se vengaría del maldito bastardo con el que su novia se atrevió a traicionarlo. Lastimando a su muy amada Hermione Granger…

Esta será la ultima vez se dijo Ron Weasley, mientras esperaba a su bella amante.

No pudo evitar sentirse como escoria. Hace un par de horas el le había hecho el amor dulcemente a Hermione, después de que ella le haya dado el si. Justo despues de que alla aceptara ser la señora Weasley para toda la vida.

Hermione la dulce niña, a la que deseaba desde los once años muy pronto seria su esposa.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la blanca camisa cuando una voz conocida susurro.

"No te lo quites, que esa es mi tarea Ron"

No sabían como llegaron a ese punto, esa pasión que se profesaban era algo que siempre estuvo ahí. Tan intoxicarte como adictiva; maldita la hora en que slytherinse metió en su vida.

_Pansy Parkinson era una belleza mimada que disfrutaba de la vida. A sus quince años era más hermosa y deseada de lo que cualquier otra chica desearía._

_ Ella lo tenía todo, pero no era suficiente, deseaba mas; Sin estar totlamente segura de que era lo que deseaba._

_Acababa de iniciarse en los placeres carnales, junto a su mejor amigo Draco. _

_Para ser francos ese primer encuentro no fue lo que esperaba, pero se conformo, por que según le avían dicho la primera vez era dolorosa. Y amaba a Draco._

_Camino sonriente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Con el régimen de Umbrige era una diosa y los gryffindors patéticos, eran humillados a su antojo._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que esos pensamientos molestos que invadían su mente traicionera, debían ser exterminados por completo._

_Weasley… Ron Weasley amigo de Potter y perro faldero de la sangre sucia…_

_Se rio bastante al ver su pobre desempeño en el primer partido de Gryffindor con todos sus conocidos. Más sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón ella estaba fascinada._

_La boca se le seco por completo, por que mientras ese pobretón hacia el ridículo; a ella se le oscurecieron los ojo._

_ Por que ese traidor a la sangre era y se odiaría por esto atractivo._

_Se toco los labios que de repente quemaban por que con ese uniforme escarlata…_

_Ella era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no era la única que pensaba que Weasley era atractivo._

_Ese asqueroso era fuerte y alto, no excesivamente grande pero si se adivinaba un buen cuerpo debajo del ajustado ropaje._

_Draco y Potter eran bastante flacuchos… Bueno sabía que Draco tenía un buen cuerpo pero como explicarlo, Weasley tenia una apariencia salvaje que le gustaba. Casi tanto como la apariencia fría arrogante de niño bonito que tenia Draco._

_Los meses pasaron y de la nada Weasley es la estrella de quiditch de gryffindor._

_Llego el sexto año. Ella estaba encantada, su familia se encontraba en la gloria. No sabia con certeza la situación de Draco pero seguramente ser un Malfoy aun tenia mucho peso._

_Un incidente aquí, otro acá y su obsesión secreta, demostraba lo pasional que podía llegar a ser. Al lado de una don nadie de gryffindor._

_Y un día del mes de marzo, ocurrió algo que no la dejaría vivir en paz nunca._

_Era de noche y se encontraba haciendo su ronda de prefecta sola, por que Draco estaba ocupado._

_Estaba a punto de largarse a su sala común cuando diviso en un aula vacía a Ron Weasley. Quien se encontraba recostado contra un escritorio, sin túnica y oh dulce Merlín la banca camisa con cuatro botones abiertos. _

_Todavía llevaba la corbata puesta ,lo que le pareció aun más excitante._

_Ella adoraba a Draco y había decidido consagrarse en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida pero…_

_Así que entro desafiante a burlarse de Weasley, quien gustoso respondió sus insultos. Impulsivo, salvaje y agresivo, todo lo que deseaba. _

_Y Entre Potter y tú son unos perdedores, mas Granger es una sangre sucia inmunda. Ella estaba acorralada en el escritorio, con la varita no tan vieja de Weasley en su cuello y por sobre todo con ese hombre casi encima suyo._

_A ella no le gustaban los casis, dulce Merlín el tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto en su vida, y ese cabello lacio enmarcaba ese rostro varonil. _

_Poso su vista en el pecho del muchacho y no se decepciono. Así que con una sonrisa lasciva y ante la mirada incrédula del joven, empezó a acariciar con su rodilla la entrepierna de su enemigo._

_Encantador pensó al ver deseo ojos azules oscurecerse._

_"¿Que crees que haces Parkinson?" Eso era un sonrojo, adorable y sexy._

_"¿Eso es obvio no? Creí que Lavender te había instruido en el arte del sexo. O eres demasiado cobarde para intentarlo"_

_"Déjame en paz"_

_"Apuesto a que Granger ya lo hizo con Krum, o Potter quien sabe"_

_No paso mucho tiempo para que estuvieran comiéndose a besos, Weasley se recostó por completo sobre ella mientras la acariciaba por completo._

_Un jadeo involuntario se escapo de su garganta por que Weasley besaba muy bien, y Oh esas manos traviesa habían llegado a su entrepierna._

_Al parecer la falda no fue un problema ya que Ron había logrado colarse en su ropa interior. _

_La humedad de la joven lo alago de cierto modo. En agradecimiento empezó a masturbarla deliciosamente mientras ella se retorcía de placer._

_Para su desgracia el grito que lanzo ella al llegar al clímax alerto al Filch y les toco salir huyendo._

_Encuentros parecidos sucedieron cuatro veces más, sin llegar a consumar el acto. Finalmente cuando ron termino con Lavender corto toda relación con la slytherin ya que el amaba a Hermione y no lo iba a arruinar por nada._

_Además de que esa chica prohibida acababa con todas sus defensas y autocontrol, tan sexy, no se parecía a nada de lo que el hubiera conocido antes. _

_Mas sin embargo un par de años después, justo al final del primer juego con las arpías de su hermana, se encontró en los vestidores a una sensual y muy crecida Pansy desnuda esperando por el._

_En esa ocasión fue débil y le fallo a Hermione. Esos encuentros llevaban cerca de un año y ahora las consecuencias serian nefastas._

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban escondidos en un closet ampliado mágicamente.

Ella apretaba las manos mientras veía como el hombre con el que se había comprometido hace un par de horas se besuqueaba esa bella mujer.

Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se detestaba por haber seguido el juego de Draco.

Debió creerle cuando le conto la situación de su pareja y no pedirle explicaciones por que en ese momento se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

No quería ver pero parecía que su cuerpo no respondía. Draco sostenía fuertemente de la cintura evitando que se le lanzara encima a esa zorra.

No quería seguir viendo pero había echo un trato con el estúpido hurón, ahora tendría que seguir presenciando su humillación hasta el final.

_Tal vez no sucedió _

_Tal vez esto sea una ilusión _

_Tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica _

_Con actores y tú eres la principal _

_Y este de abajo es tu secundario _

_ Inició la función!_

Tras vivir un infierno en vida Draco Malfoy al fin tenía paz y tranquilidad. Su familia estaba bien, y se habían salvado de ir a Azkaban, tenían dinero lo tenían todo.

La comunidad mágica aun los repudiaba pero poco a poco iban recuperando el respeto y su buen nombre.

Además era atractivo el hombre que todas deseaban pero solo una disfrutaba. Su Pansy, hermosa e incondicional estaba a su lado como siempre y muy pronto seria su esposa.

_¿Qué pasará al final de este drama sexual? _

_ ¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final? _

_ Me agrada sentir dolor _

_Ven a contármelo._

Pansy quien últimamente actuaba muy raro y de forma misteriosa. Quien ya no era tan pasional en la cama y hacia del acto sexual algo mecánico y no espontaneo.

Como buen Slytherin que era, empezó a desconfiar de su novia. Deseaba creer en ella con toda su alma por que esa chica había sido un constante en su vida y eso le importaba demasiado.

_¡Que quiero escucharlo! _

_ ¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_ Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento. _

_ El te dejó sin aliento. _

_ ¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_Tienes talento para dar placer _

_¡Pero sólo a terceros!_

Asqueado observaba como la que consideraba su mujer desnudaba el asqueroso cuerpo de Weasley. Con una ira homicida miraba como se besaban, como esos labios sensuales que lo habían recorrido miles de veces besaban cada rincón del maldito pelirrojo.

Granger se estremecía en sus brazos intentando contener el llanto, había sido cruel llevarla a ese límite pero era necesario. La castaña no le había creído y el tuvo que presionarla. Al punto de hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que estuviera ahí.

Ella confiaba tanto en ese imbécil, que no dudo en hacer algo arriesgado y estúpido para esa mente brillante que al parecer tenia una debilidad.

_¿Cómo se sintió, al tocar alguien que no era yo? _

_ Al rozar las sábanas con alguien más _

_ Sé que pensaste en mí _

_ ¡Espero que lo hayas gozado!_

Sus hermosos ojos miel se encontraban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Maldito Ron y maldito Malfoy como los odiaba, y como se odiaba ella por ser tan ciega y estúpida.

Apretaba su anillo inconscientemente, mientras observaba como una voyerista a esa mujer recostada en el improvisado lecho con sabanas negras. Totalmente desnuda siendo acariciada por su prometido, que le había jurado amor eterno. Hace tampoco tiempo.

Ella le había dado todo y no había sido suficiente. ¡Maldita sea! Ron, su amor de toda la vida besaba la intimidad de Pansy como si fuera un manjar de los dioses, cuando a ella jamás la había tocado así.

Ron jamás le había realizado sexo oral, tampoco la dejaba estar arriba y a esa zorra ofrecida si. Maldito el y ella. Maldita la cara de gusto que tenía el hombre que amaba y malditos los gritos de placer que le desgarraban el corazón.

_Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mí _

_ Siempre existió temor que cometas fraude mi amor _

_Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón _

_ Merece una explicación _

_¡Ven a explicárselo!_

Curiosamente no sentía el tipo de dolor que evidentemente sentía Granger. Una parte de el sabia que Pansy no era la mujer ideal.

Ella era un constante por eso la tenia a su lado, el no la amaba, de hecho dudaba que en algún momento lograría amar a alguien que no fueran sus padres y el mismo.

Sin embargo su ego estaba dolido y furioso.

El no era un estúpido y después de una par de meses empezó a investigar a su encantadora novia. Decir que la infidelidad de ella era algo esperado.

Pero que se revolcara con un pobretón traidor a la sangre, era más de lo que podía soportar, y se aseguraría de hacerlos pagar.

_¡Que quiere escucharlo! _

_¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_ Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento. _

_ Él te dejó sin aliento _

_ ¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_Tienes talento para dar placer _

_ ¡Pero sólo a terceros!_

Después del acto carnal Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley se encontraban recostados con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

"Esta es la última vez Pansy" La observo sonreír de forma felina, en verdad que era una mujer atractiva.

"Si eso dijiste la semana pasada. Pero tienes razón, seguir con esto es demasiado riesgoso. Estoy segura que Draco esta a punto de comprometerse.

En este punto cualquier tipo de precaución es poca"

"Eso es cierto anoche le pedí matrimonio a Hermione"

"A que lindo" Contesto burlesca, sin embargo el la conocía lo bastante bien como para distinguir el dolor escondido en su voz. "Lo mejor es distanciarnos hasta después de nuestras respectivas bodas, una vez casados nos seguiremos divirtiendo"

"Pansy yo… Yo quiero a Hermione y creo que lo mejor es dejarlo para siempre"

_No me arrepiento de siempre dudar _

_Cuestionar tu fidelidad _

_ Y hasta tu forma de mirar _

_ Y la amargura futura soy yo _

_El siempre presente yo _

_Pues no quiero perdérmelo_

Levantaron sus rostros asustados, al mirar como de un closet salía Draco Malfoy aplaudiendo y a una llorosa Hermione; Que le tiro el anillo de compromiso a su novio.

"No seas ingenua Pansy, yo jamás me casaría con una zorra como tu"

"Draco…"

La joven empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada, cosa que no conmovió en nada al rubio.

"No llores preciosa, quédate con tu patético amante por que cuando se sepa la clase de zorra que eres nadie en nuestro círculo querrá relacionarse en serio con tigo.

La respetable Pansy Parkinson, no es nada más que una prostituta barata que se revuelca con un don nadie en los vestidores de un estadio"

"Draco no, por favor todo esto tiene una explicación"

"No sigas cariño rogar no te queda bien... Es obvio que terminamos y que no quiero verte jamás. Si sabes lo que te conviene no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mí. O créeme tu vas a lamentarlo.

Iba a seguir pero el llanto de Granger era demasiado fuerte e incontrolable. El la detestaba pero al final la chica no tenia la culpa y sintió algo de remordimiento por verla en ese patético estado.

Con cuidado tomo su mano para llevársela de aquí, justo el momento en que Weasley salió de su trance para gritarle.

"No la toques Malfoy. ¡Hermione!"

"No te molestes Ron, solo no te molestes. Te odio y no quiero volver a ver jamás"

"Esto, esto no es lo que piensas…"

"¿A no? Hace cuanto que te burlabas de mí. Ya no más"

"Te amo Hermione. De verdad te amo"

_¡Y quiero escucharlo! _

_¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento _

_ Que ya caes en lo burlesco _

_¡Quiero escucharlo! _

_Tienes talento para dar placer _

_¡Pero sólo a terceros!_

Y cuando Hermione le pidió que se la llevara, Draco se supo triunfador. Por que cuando esa comadreja le dijo que la amaba no mentía.

Su venganza estaba lista. Pansy seria menos que una puta ante el mundo; y Weasley término perdiendo lo que mas quería en el mundo: a su amada Granger.

Se llevo a la joven a su apartamento privado. Ella no le agradaba. De hecho ver a la siempre altiva gryffindor tan pequeña resultaba gratificante.

Sabia que ya le era inútil su propósito fue cumplido. Sin embargo no era tan cruel después de todo ella había testificado en su favor.

Permanecería a su lado hasta que se calmara, y luego se olvidaría de ella.


	2. Dolor, Sexo y Licor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 2- Dolor, sexo y licor.

"Granger…"

"Déjame en paz. Malfoy"

"¿Malfoy? ¿Ya no soy, Draco?"

"Por que. ¿Por que lo hiciste?" Venganza, odio, decepción. Las respuestas se agolpaban en su mente esperando poder salir, no obstante no tenía una sola respuesta que darle a Granger.

"Por que… No lo se. Tú tenías que saber la verdad, no era justo que Weasley, te siguiera engañando"

"No me mientas Malfoy, dime la verdad por que lo hiciste. ¡Es esta una tonta venganza, por ser hija de muggles! ¿una sangre sucia?

¿Como se, que Pansy y tu, no planearon todo? Dime"

"No seas estúpida, Granger. ¿De verdad crees, que le propondría a mí pareja, serme infiel, para vengarme de ti?

Yo, no tengo por que vengarme de nada Granger, por que al final, tú no significas nada"

"Pasaron varios minutos. Draco la observo con atención. Claro que había hecho todo por venganza, pero no hacia ella, si no hacia su estúpido weslete…"

"Con el rostro demacrado por el llanto, no se veía tan altiva como siempre. De hecho, parecía bastante débil y desprotegida"

Granger, era humana después de todo.

Con parsimonia, se quito la túnica negra y elegante. Se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones, en compañía de una fiel botella de abrazador whiskey.

El aire le faltaba, así que abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, al tiempo que pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabello.

Jamás, en toda su vida, creyó estar en esa situación. Con el orgullo herido por una mujer, y a la que consideraba su enemiga, tomando un relajante baño en su tina.

No fue capaz de echarla de su casa, por que el era un gran responsable del dolor de la chica.

Los dos eran consientes, de que Weasley, estaría esperándola en su dulce y acogedor hogar.

Además de que era imposible para ella, acudir a sus santos amigos. Sin revivir la tragedia. Aun no estaba preparada, para afrontar todo esto.

Bueno, ya haría limpiar su casa con el mejor desinfectante del mundo, o mejor aun, simplemente cambiaria de casa.

Afortunadamente Pansy no daba señas de vida, por lo que estaba en relativa paz.

Granger… Los dos fueron engañados por sus parejas.

Situaciones tan diferentes y parecidas, sonrió de forma sombría mientras el licor bajaba por su garganta, por que jamás pensó en tener algo común con la novia de Potter.

Recordaba con exactitud a la niña molesta de once años que aparentaba ser superior, siempre escondida tras sus libros y su mano levantada.

Molesta e irritante… Insegura.

El que lo había tenido todo durante toda su vida, quien se consideraba el dueño del mundo. El, que era tan admirado y temido, sabía bien como distinguir la inseguridad y el temor de las personas.

Sabia bien ver a través de los escudos de la gente, sus amigos Crabe y Goyle quienes estaban muertos, siempre habían tenido miedo a su falta de atractivo e inteligencia y se escudaban a través de su papel de patéticos abusadores, deseando causar miedo y no risa.

No es que fuera un observador, pero Hermione Granger era una amenaza, y en la guerra la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, y un ataque seguro y mortal es justo en el punto débil de tu enemigo.

El no era un genio, pero descubrir a la nena asustada, escondida tras un montón de libros y su tan preciada inteligencia no fue una tarea precisamente difícil.

Granger no era hermosa, era una intrusa en un mundo desconocido, sin contar con que no tenía amigos.

La soledad en una niña de once años seguramente era algo abrumador.

Sin embargo su plan de destrucción, no contaba con que ella tenía una fuerza y un valor que no conocía limites, y eso sumado a su inteligencia era una mezcla inusual y llamativa que cayo en las manos equivocadas.

San Potter y la comadreja, ayudaron a Granger a abrirse al mundo y dar a conocer el lado tierno y dulce de la más irritante niña de gryffindor.

Claro que siendo realista, los que ganaron fueron ese par de ineptos, solo Merlín sabe en que lugar estarían si ella no se hubiera unido al niño dorado.

Con los años, Granger desarrollo un carácter fuerte, una belleza insulsa y un lugar privilegiado en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, sabia que la que lo miraba fijamente con la piel y el cabello húmedo, cuyo cuerpo esta cubierto por una diminuta bata de baño, (que irónicamente era para Pansy), era la nena asustada de once años.

Ya sería por la situación, o por el licor, pero su antigua y molesta enemiga resultaba apetecible.

Belleza insulsa se había dicho hace cinco minutos, definitivamente no. Lo que tenia al frente era una belleza exótica, que estaba convenientemente cerca.

La miro sentarse al frente suyo sin una pizca de timidez, lo cual era un buen punto a su favor.

Y como el era un caballero opto por ofrecerle algo de licor, el cual ella acepto con el animo de una mujer despechada.

Ardor y fuego corriendo por sus venas, el era un hombre y ella una mujer prohibida.

Sus ojos grises devoraban la figura de Hermione con un insano deseo, fue muy consiente de se propio dolor, de la humillación a la cual había sido sometido por culpa de su adorada Pansy.

Y ella la tan grandiosa nena de gryffindor, estaba reducida a un montón de cenizas.

Cenizas… Se necesitaba arder y consumirse en el fuego, para que quedaran cenizas.

Ojo por Ojo…

Traición por traición y dulce olvido al final.

Su agonía y patética autocompasión, fueron interrumpidas por la odiosa e insistente mirada de Malfoy.

Era muy consiente de la poca tolerancia que tenia al alcohol. Siendo quien era, no intoxicaba su cuerpo con ese veneno.

Hermione Granger, estaba por encima de esas cosas.

Sonrió frívolamente, haber llegado a un pedestal y saborear la falsa gloria, las mentiras y el engaño, ahora solo estaba ella y sus temores.

De nuevo era la pequeña de once años, insegura a punto de morir por su insensatez en un baño.

Esa mirada gris, la estaba molestando. Malfoy la miraba con un muy mal disimulado deseo, queriendo sin dudar utilizarla para aplacar sus angustias.

No de nuevo, jamás un hombre se aprovecharía de ella, si el rubio quería jugar jugarían.

Ya que ella seria quien lo utilizara, ella tendría el control, y al final ella lo dejaría.

Con la determinación que da el licor, la ex-gryffindor se levanto con lentitud

Ante la incrédula mirada de Draco, se desnudo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de mujer. Y tal como lo esperaba su viejo rival no perdió tiempo en llevarla a la habitación.

No pudo evitar gemir, ante la visión de Draco, despojado de sus ropas, dulce Merlín y dulce agónico dolor por que Draco era hermoso y deseable.

Sabía que no debía cruzar ese límite, superar este episodio y ser la Hermione de siempre. La amiga buena. La que siempre esta para los demás…

Pero deseaba escapar, ser una cobarde al menos por una vez en su vida y Malfoy prometía olvido y placer.

Sabiendo bien que se arrepentiría mañana, empezó a besar los labios pálidos de ese hombre.

Un hombre, era la primera vez que ella miraba a Draco como un hombre y no como un niño mimado, ella le mostraría lo apasionada que podría ser.

Con rabia rodo hasta quedar encima de su futuro amante, furioso beso ese cuello hasta que lo marco.

Dichosa lo escucho gemir, cuando paso las uñas por su pecho y acariciaba sus tetillas.

Tenía el control, y sin estar debidamente preparada, se dejo llenar por la longitud de Draco.

Sublime, esa falsa conexión la estaba llenando de gloria, sin embargo el detestaba no tener el control, no fue difícil ponerla debajo de el.

La miro a los ojos, y lo que vio fue como el detonador de un montón de pólvora.

Con fuerza beso esos labios carnosos, hasta hacerlos sangrar, acaricio esos pechos preciosos, hasta sentir que sus cumbres se encontraban duras, con una sonrisa malévola tomo una dorada pierna de la joven y la coloco sobre su hombro.

Con prisas y pasión el empezó a penetrarla con fuerza, le sorprendió el hecho de que ella lo igualara en ardor.

Eso era sexo salvaje del que solo se da en despechados buscando olvido y dos personas que se odiaran mutuamente.

Ese juego se repitió dos y tres veces más, hasta que el agotamiento los venció.

Cuando Hermione Granger abrió los ojos, se encontró con que, estaba en un lugar desconocido, totalmente desnuda, y además tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Los recuerdos la golpearon sin compasión. Miro fijamente su mano izquierda sin anillo, ahora tenia que afrontar la realidad. No tenia anillo, ni boda ni a Ron.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza evitando el llanto, lo cual aumento el dolor de cabeza.

Para su mala suerte, anoche había cometido el más grande de los errores. Ella se había entregado a Draco Malfoy.

Busco con la mirada a su compañero, el cual no estaba presente. Indignada y agradecida, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Una hora después, estaba lista para olvidar ese patético episodio. Sin embargo sus aspiraciones se fueron al piso, por que no encontraba su preciada varita, sin contar con que el muy cretino de Malfoy, la había dejado encerrada.

Sola, en la casa de una de las personas más desagradables del mundo, con quien entre otras cosas había tenido sexo, decidió que estaba tocando fondo.

Ignorando el dolor, que el recuerdo de Ron le producía, empezó a pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Dejar Inglaterra, para irse a vivir a América o Francia, parecía una muy buena y tentadora idea al principio; de no ser por el hecho, de que seria totalmente injusto que ella dejara su vida, amigos y familia, por culpa de ese traidor al que aun amaba.

Aun lo amaba, pero debía ser fuerte, no se permitiría llorar por las esquinas, y dejarse morir.

Como cambiar de país no era una buena opción, si lo seria cambiar de domicilio, lo ultimo que quería era a Ron molestando.

No podía cambiar de trabajo, sin embargo el ministerio era territorio seguro, Ron trabajaba con Fred y muy rara vez se aparecía por ahí.

Ron era auror, y no tendría problemas en encontrar trabajo, Ron era su todo, su mejor amigo, su único amor su…

Ya, no era el único hombre con el que había intimado en su vida, por que ella había hecho más que dormir con Malfoy.

Malfoy… Susurro con un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza, por que el rubio la miraba con aire arrogante y burlón desde al puerta.

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos.

Una vez leí que J.K.R. dijo que Hermione, era insegura y se escondía en sus libros. Que a medida que avanzara la saga ella formaría su carácter y personalidad, pensé que algo así, seria la percepción que Draco tenía de ella.


	3. La triste verdad

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 3- La triste verdad.

"¿Disfrutando de mi hospitalidad, Granger?"

Esa voz… El hecho, de que cinco palabras, pronunciadas por la boca de Draco, (Ahora lo llamaba Draco), erizaran su piel, en vez de producirle nauseas, era una prueba de lo mal que se encontraba.

"Por supuesto… "Contestó irónica "¿Donde esta mi varita Malfoy?"

"¿Apuesto a que la quieres no Granger? Estoy seguro, de que harías cualquier cosa, por que te entregara tu pequeña varita mágica…"

"¡Déjate de juegos!, lo único que quiero, es largarme de aquí."

"Eso, lo entiendo querida, pero las cosas tienen un precio. ¿Debo explicarte, que es lo que quiero, a cambio de tu tan anhelada libertad?"

Para Hermione, no paso desapercibida, la clara insinuación detrás de las palabras del blondo. Seria difícil obviar la mirada lasciva con la que esos ojos grises la quemaban.

Realmente… No sabia si sentirse halagada, ofendida o avergonzada, ella era Hermione Granger, fiel noble y leal. Alguien que mantenía el control de sus acciones.

Fría lógica, ella no estaba para coquetear con ese hombre, mucho menos cuando acababa de romper una relación importante y trascendental, con el que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos.

Lo cual resultaba irónico, cuando hace tan solo un par de horas, ella se había comportado como una hembra en celo ante un apetitoso pedazo de carne.

"Tu, tu…"

"Que elocuencia Granger, toma."

Con calma el le entrego su adorada varita, no sin antes regalarle una caricia leve pero fogosa en sus manos.

"Adiós. Malfoy, y esto (Señalo el cuerpo de ambos) nunca paso"

"Claro. Puedes mentirte a ti misma y mentirme a mi, eso no va a cambiar las cosas"

Tan pronto como dejo el apartamento de Draco, el frio llego a su pecho como si fuera un golpe físico.

Los sueños que alimentaron su vida durante meses se habían reducido a polvo. Casi en trance llego a un hostal a las afueras de Londres, ahora nada tenia sentido.

Y ella se había traicionado de la peor manera, por que nada en este mundo justificaba su conducta. Tener relaciones sexuales con Malfoy.

Sin embargo no se sentía sucia, solo estúpida por formar parte de la lista del estúpido y muy crecidito hurón.

¿Importaba acaso? No podía obviar el hecho de que una o mil noches de placer, con cualquier hombre, no eran lo suficiente como para olvidarse de Ronald Weasley, al que aun amaba y dudaba poder olvidar fácilmente.

Pansy Malfoy… Solo Merlín sabe lo cerca que estuvo de unirse con esa mujer. Traidora. No la odiaba, solo sentía desprecio y asco por ella.

Su Pansy, hermosa. Casi podía escuchar su voz sensual, y calculada diciendo su nombre, Draco…

Lo mas triste de todo es que no podía juzgarla, ¿quien era el para juzgar a esa mujer?.

Cuando hace tampoco tiempo Granger, sabelotodo y sangre sucia indeseable, había estado entre sus brazos.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella, rememorando sus labios, y esa piel suave y dulce como la miel, esos ojos exóticos mirándolo con pasión, ardiente gatita, que le había regalado una de esas noches fogosas que hace tanto tiempo no tenía.

Sonrió con malicia, quien podría imaginarse a esa mujer salvaje, y Weasley la había cambiado por Pansy…

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, tan pronto comprendió que deseaba a Granger, y su noche de pasión no era suficiente para el, codiciaba mas de ella, quería someterla, tenerla a sus pies rogándole por mas.

Merlín, hace tanto que una mujer no despertaba ese insano deseo en su cuerpo, que se sintió temblar…

Sin embargo, ella de entre todas las mujeres estaba prohibida, era un completo error, sin importar el "aparente" cambio de pensamiento en la comunidad mágica y la tolerancia a cada persona. Mágica o no Granger era una sangre sucia.

Y el. El era lo mejor que existía en el mundo, no tenia punto de comparación, no solo tenia el linaje, la fortuna y el nombre, si no que también tenia el atractivo.

Decidió entonces, que pasaría al menos un año disfrutando de su soledad, divirtiéndose y dándose a desear. Antes de volver a empezar una relación con una mujer apropiada, siendo un dios entre mortales, no se podía dar el lujo de unirse a una simple mortal.

Tres meses de su vida, noventa días viviendo como una autómata, ochenta cartas de Ron quemadas, cuarenta ramos de flores destruidos, diez botellas vacías de whiskey…

Hermione Granger tenía el corazón roto, como era de esperarse nadie tomo demasiado bien su ruptura con Ron. Sus amigos se pusieron de su lado, y la miraban con lastima, ella era la mujer engañada.

La presencia constante de Harry y Giny ya no resultaba reconfortante, tan solo se deprimía mas ante tanto amor. La mirada de adoración que Harry le dirigía a Giny y viceversa le provocaban nauseas, maldito el amor correspondido.

Después de pensar durante horas, decidió que ella no necesitaba amor, si necesitaba un hombre. Oficialmente había renunciado al amor.

Tenía tantas cosas, por las que sentirse afortunada: era joven, hermosa (Algo de lo que no estaba muy segura, hasta cierto encuentro pasional con Malfoy) y tenia una situación económica estable, no era millonaria pero ganaba dinero suficiente como para vivir como una reina.

Y ya que era viernes, no se quedaría en casa, leyendo un libro o mirando televisión. Ella saldría divertirse sola.

Dieron las diez de la noche, se encontraba perfecta para salir: El vestido negro ajustado resaltaba sus atributos, su maquillaje le daba a su rostro un aire sensual, su cabello… No había tenido arreglo, pero el conjunto en general era bueno.

Sin embargo no tenía idea que hacer, su brillante plan, para escapar de la rutina trabajo-casa, en la que había caído no parecía ser tan brillante. Ir a un bar cualquiera no era apropiado, sin contar con que hacia más frio del que podía tolerar.

Escucho a su vieja yo, hablar por enésima vez esa noche, ya no más, con el valor de una gryffindor se dirigió al sitio de moda entre los magos, o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado en la oficina.

La suerte, le sonreía por primera vez en semanas. Por que ser Hermione Granger aun tenia peso, y pudo entrar en el pub, sin hacer fila como todos los presentes.

Se tomo unos tragos, y veinte minutos después bailaba sensualmente con un atractivo hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Por primera vez en semanas se la estaba pasando en grande.

Lo mejor era que su distracción nocturna no implicaba sexo, o algo de lo que se arrepintiera el día de mañana.

Craso error, ya que desde la zona vip un muy conocido Draco Malfoy, la observaba con incredulidad, desde el atuendo hasta la forma de bailara era algo desconocido en Granger.

Sin embargo su insulsa acompañante, no era nade ante esa mujer. Observo como el idiota que pretendía llevársela a la cama se alejaba para traerle un trago, ese mequetrefe no representaba ningún peligro.

Al fin sola, sonrió con malicia, el momento oportuno, para que Draco Malfoy hiciera su aparición.


	4. Un nuevo error

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 4- Un nuevo error.

_Mi Pasión, murió con su cabello dorado_

_Mi amor, se quedo en esos ojos grises_

_Mi odio, murió en sus labios_

_Y mi deseo, creció en sus manos pálidas_

_El, fue mi perdición_

_El, fue mi maldición…_

Ni siquiera supe lo que paso, tan solo sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, seguida de la horrible sensación, de la aparición conjunta.

Mis dudas se disiparon, en el momento en que sentí un cuerpo encima de mí, enredada en las conocidas sabanas de Malfoy.

"Esta noche Granger, serás mía, de principio a fin"

El aliento de Malfoy era exquisito, su voz hipnotizarte, sus labios eran la perdición. Quizá el hecho, de que en esta ocasión era muy consiente de lo que sucedía. Draco era tan real, que las sensaciones resultaron ser mil veces mejor.

Ese hombre era un dios, no. Era un demonio, mi final, me condenaría. Para jugar se necesitan dos y realmente no estoy interesada.

Rápidamente lo empuje, el se alejo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Y su mirada era divertida, el muy maldito se estaba burlando de mí.

"¿Que crees, que estas haciendo Malfoy? ¡Como te atreves, a interrumpir mi noche!"

Que el muy cínico, se limitara a ampliar su sonrisa, tan solo me provocaba golpear su perfecto rostro, como lo hice hace años, cuando éramos tan solo un par de niños.

"Mis disculpas Granger. Mi culpa, al igual que mi belleza es infinita. Debo admitir que me sorprendiste esta noche, y de una grata manera gatita.

Por lo que se has pasado las ultimas semanas, llorando por lo huesos de tu adorado Weslete. ¿No es así preciosa?"

"Eso no te incumbe, ¿por que me has traído aquí?"

"Mis motivaciones, son meramente altruistas, pequeña. Se que no puedo ser perdonado, por que nadie puede perdonar lo que he hecho.

Sin embargo, pienso quizá que el poder de una buena acción es eterno, y estaré redimido"

"¿Y que crimen has cometido tu, para que hables de esa forma?"

"Bueno… Hay una cantidad muy grande, de mujeres a las que he rechazado, y sufren por mí. Y por eso sufro, soy tan generoso con tigo.

Así que en nombre de todas aquellas, a las que alguna vez hice llorar, me redimiré dándote tanto placer, que tu mente brillante tan solo recordara mi nombre."

¿Era en serio? No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas por la situación, ¿quien diría, que Malfoy podría expresarse de esa forma? ¿Ser encantador y petulante a la vez?

Estaba muy contenta como hace tiempo no lo estaba; Por un instante todo desapareció, Ron, Pansy, mi vida, y mi soledad.

De la misma forma todo llego, lo que pretendía Draco era utilizarme, jugar con migo, como lo había hecho Ron durante tanto tiempo.

Ese nombre estuvo a punto de salir. Mis labios se cerraron el ya no era nada, sin embargo el veneno seguía ahí. Y Malfoy. El estaba convenientemente cerca, hermoso y dispuesto. Tan bello como un ángel caído o el vampiro Lestat.

Esta vez yo tendría placer, por esta ocasión me permitiría la ilusión del gozo carnal sin entregar mi corazón.

La idea sonaba ruin, y repugnante, lo que de algún modo logro excitarme aun más. Tomar sin dar nada a cambio. Por primera vez en mi vida tener el control de todo;el poder resultaba abrumador.

Si Malfoy no disfrutaba, sería su problema no el mío; Y a la mañana siguiente no tendría que fingir cosas que no siento. Simplemente me largaría de su cama y tal vez volvería a su lado cuando quisiera más.

Empecé rozando sus labios, que necesitaba como a una droga, como esperaba el correspondió mi entrega silenciosa.

No perdió tiempo en desnudarme, y atacar mi cuello con hambre.

Entre jadeos, logre pronunciar unas cuantas palabras atrapadas en mi mente.

"Dudo, que alguien como tu, entienda en realidad lo que es redimirse. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que es el perdón"

Me miro a los ojos de forma implacable, esos ojos eran más que simplemente bonitos, me helaban al punto de sentir frio, en un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

"Tú, Hermione no has cometido ningún crimen, no tienes que ser perdonada"

Las palabras salieron vacías, ahora estaba totalmente desnuda dejándolo saciarse de mi cuerpo, teniendo el control cosa que detestaba, así como detestaba la forma en que mi cuerpo respondía al suyo.

"Tú tampoco, no te hagas el mártir por que no te queda"

Le reclame mientras besaba su pecho, tan insoportablemente hermoso, ahora era mío, el inalcanzable Malfoy vibraba por mi causa.

" ¿Crees que una cama, es suficiente para acabar con nuestras culpas. y eso que nos atormenta? No finjas que no te duele, lo que nos a pasado, por que en el fondo te lastima de la misma manera que a mi"

En verdad no le gustaba escuchar, lo que tenia que decirle. La forma algo ruda en que me recostó en la cama resulto mas excitante de lo que debería, sin embargo cuando ataco mis pechos fue dulce.

De nuevo sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos batallando, haciendo que el deseo fluyera hasta mis piernas, no pude evitar arquearme hacia el mientras acariciaba mi intimidad con destreza.

Me estaba sometiendo, pero lo disfrutaba, no pude evitar morder su cuello, al tiempo que liberaba, a mí odiado amante de esa molesta ropa, que no me dejaba sentir su cuerpo.

Sentirlo dentro de mí fue exquisito, mejor que el alcohol y el chocolate.

Moverme a su ritmo intenso, era mejor qua bailar, cualquier clase de música.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan plena, teniendo relaciones sexuales, adoraba sus embestidas fuertes y acertadas.

Sin embargo no todo es eterno, por que así como comenzó todo termino con su nombre en mis labios, y esa falsa conexión que hacia que los problemas desparecieran.

Y así, media hora recostada en esa cama fría, a medio metro de distancia de el, me sentía mas sola que nunca.

No me atreví a mover un solo dedo mientras las manos de Draco me acariciaban de nuevo, y esa voz me decía al oído.

"Tienes razón Granger, puedo ser un bastardo, pero te equivocas en una cosa:

Eso que tanto te duele no me lastima a mí, por que yo no la amaba; al menos no como a una mujer. Y por la forma en que te has entregado a mi, podría jurar que tu tampoco amabas a Weasley, al menos no de la forma que pensabas."

Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, quería lastimarlo y hacerlo llorar, por esas palabras frías y crueles.

Sin embargo, no tuve mas remedio que gemir en voz alta por que Draco me estaba tomando una vez más.


	5. Transición

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 5 Transición.

Ya no se sentía miserable. Tampoco pensaba que obraba mal. No de ninguna manera.

Cada roce de su piel con la de Malfoy, la extasiaba y la devolvía a la vida.

Era consiente de que el la deseaba muchísimo, sin embargo también temía a sus sentimientos.

Cuatro meses de sexo desenfrenado, de placer, y de conocimiento.

Tenia grabada en su memoria, la forma exacta del cuerpo de Draco, y aun se deslumbraba por esa piel pálida, ese pecho definido y esas piernas musculosas.

Aunque estuviera mal, sentía un insano placer, cada vez que pensaba en el, era demasiado golosa con ese hombre.

Ella siempre quería más…

Su mente era una caos, por que ella amaba a Ron, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era el amor en ese instante. Ella jamás había sentido, ni por equivocación el fuego en su interior por Ron.

Y el sexo jamás había sido tan genial. Comprendió entonces, que ella Hermione Granger se había auto reprimido, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Con Draco era libre, y no tenia control cuando lo miraba a tan solo un par de pasos, lo besaba con fiereza, lo tocaba y lo mas frustrante de todo, era que el se lo permitía.

No estaba segura, de que Draco frecuentara a otras mujeres. La idea la llenaba de celos absurdos, por lo cual evitaba pensar en eso.

Ella no amaba al rubio, tan solo se sentía posesiva eso era todo.

Ron aun rondaba su cabeza. La boda de Harry y Giny resulto ser algo incomodo para ambos.

El ya no la buscaba…

Sin embargo, las palabras que su amante le dijera hace tiempo, le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

Que ella no amara total e incondicionalmente a Ron.

Un absurdo, que mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, siempre había existido un cariño especial. Y paz.

Estar con Ron y los Weasley, la hacían tan feliz, el concepto de familia la atraían de sobremanera, en especial por que ella no tenia a nadie en un mundo en el que aun se sentía insegura.

No recordaba haber sentido lujuria por Ron, durante mucho tiempo sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo eran fraternales.

Sabia que le estaba yendo muy bien trabajando con George, que era un hombre codiciado, no solo por ser famoso por merito propio, si no que también por su inesperado ascenso económico.

La idea de ver a Ron con alguien mas, no le causaba el daño que se suponía. Una parte de ella le deseaba lo mejor; sin embargo la idea de ver a Ron con Parkinson le hacia hervir la sangre, que sea feliz, ¡pero con ella no!

Y Malfoy. Lo único que compartían era la cama, jamás hablaban, (o al menos no mas de lo necesario). En público se comportaban con cortesía fría y distante.

Conocía su olor, y no quería más. El no le dolía… El jamás aceptaría tener una relación formal con ella. Probablemente elegiría la muerte, antes de que alguien supiera su secreto.

Y ella, ella era adicta a sus carisias. Pero sabía que sus amigos no le perdonarían su aventura, su imagen limpia y perfecta se desmoronaría.

Por un capricho, podría perder todo lo que había logrado.

Un capricho, eso era todo, nada más.

Uno, dos, cuatro, diez días y Malfoy no daba señales de vida. ¿Acaso se había cansado de ella? Tres meses, un proyecto para una vida digna hacia los elfos domésticos, y nada de Draco.

Cinco meses, Giny esta embarazada; y ella sabe que Malfoy no da señales de vida.

Que su orgullo se rompió al buscarlo, y que al final su rubio lleva varios meses en Paris, por sus estúpidos negocios.

Ni una carta, ni una nota, nada…

Veinte semanas de rutina, cerca de ciento cincuenta días sin sexo, Ron formaliza una relación con Lavi Lav, y ella esta furiosa.

Seis meses y ya no lo extraña, dos semanas saliendo con un hombre encantador, y al fin la vida de Hermione Granger recobra su curso habitual.

Observo en el espejo su reflejo complacida, sin ser presumida se veía esplendida, con un vestido borgoña sencillo que favorecía sus atributos, maquillaje sutil y su cabello liso recogido en un moño.

Sonrió con encanto y observo su reloj, había terminado media hora antes de lo previsto, solo faltaba esperar a William, con quien esperaba dar el gran paso esta noche.

Había escogido una pieza sexy de lencería, esa noche seria la noche.

Escucho un par de golpes en la puerta, al parecer su "novio" decidió adelantarse.

La sonrisa en su rostro se congelo, por que el hombre que le devolvía la mirada era el último ser humano con el que ella desearía hacer contacto.


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 6- Sentimientos encontrados.

"¿Que pretendes extraño?" Una media sonrisa cínica, surgió de ese rostro, dolorosamente hermoso y conocido.

"¿Que es lo que pretendes tu Granger?, a pesar de la perfecta sincronía, a la hora de complacerme. Dudo que hayas escogido ese delicioso atuendo para mí. ¿Acaso piensas traicionarme mi querida? ¿Es eso Hermione?"

Lo miro con los ojos entornados, victima de un estremecimiento involuntario. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, escuchar su nombre, pronunciado por los labios masculinos de su némesis.

Dulce Merlín, Draco era tan deseable. ¿Como era posible que su cuerpo traicionero añorara a ese hombre tan prohibido?

Maldijo la primera vez que fue suya. Por que ser tocada por DracoMalfoy, era como una explosión de la cual no podía escapar. Ese hombre era el detonador de deseos oscuros y prohibidos, de los cuales una buena chica como ella, (siempre ella), no debía ser victima.

William paso a la historia, en el momento en que su ardiente debilidad tomo su mano, para llevarla a esa habitación, que había conocido tantos amaneres a su lado.

Intento resistirse, Dios sabe que si, por eso es que ahora Draco compensaba esos meses de abstinencia, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, al tiempo que una fuerte explosión de placer la sacudía.

Horas más tarde aquel hombre, que una vez juro servir al señor oscuro en toda su gloria, observaba a la hermosa mujer que dormía en su cama.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo complacer a Granger… Hermione.

Estaba mucho más exigente de lo que recordaba. "¿Que pasa Huron, acaso alguna otra te dejo cansado?, ¿es qué no puedes corresponderme como se debe, debido a alguna sangre pura agotadora?".

Tan solo se limitó a besarla y hacerle ver estrellas, de la forma en que tan solo el sabía.

Sin embargo ahora que ella descansaba, el volvía a ser víctima de esos pensamientos, que desde hace tiempo lo perturbaban, pensamientos que lo llevaron a apartarse de ella.

Como deseaba haber respondido que sí, que había estado con más de mil mujeres y que ella no era nada, sin embargo no logro hacerlo.

Ya no se sentía capaz de mentir, por que desde la primera vez que se intoxico con ese dulce veneno, conocido como Hermione Granger. Una parte de su ser se quedo reducida a cenizas.

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juego, que el mismo había iniciado?, ¿por qué volvió?

La miro dormir, había estado con mujeres más hermosas. La belleza de Pansy sin ir más lejos, rallaba en la perfección.

¿Por qué Hermione? Por que tu…

Dos meses más, y ahora todo cambiaria, esperaba que para bien.

Se miro en el espejo, por primera vez en su vida sintió asco de sí misma.

Desde que Malfoy regreso no se había negado jamás a estar con él.

William ya no le hablaba, la relación con sus amigos estaba más que deteriorada, y sin embargo eso no tenia la más leve importancia.

En una semana, partiría hacia una nueva vida en Francia, iba a empezar de cero y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo.

Observo su figura en el espejo, bellísima, un deja-vu de semanas pasadas llego a atormentarla, sin embargo ya no importaba.

Esa sería la última noche, en la que se entregaría a los placeres desenfrenados, con Draco. Y sin duda alguna, guardaría ese momento grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Por qué una pequeña parte de su ser adoraba a Draco, de una forma aterradora, y otra parte no tan pequeña se quedaría con ella para siempre.

Le sorprendió los golpes en su puerta, lo que no le sorprendió, fue ver a Hermione más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, mirándolo intensamente.

"No te esperaba esta noche preciosa" Pronuncio lenta y deliberadamente, de esa forma arrastrada que podía volverla loca en un instante, o si, iba a extrañar esto.

"Quieres que me vaya, si así lo deseas…"

"Claro que no, eres bienvenida Hermione, siempre que quieras, cuantas beses lo desees"

Draco estaba de pie ante ella, y procedió a cerrar la puerta, muy cuidadosamente, tras él.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

Él se quedó inmóvil, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba.

A pesar de todas las veces en que se habían entregado a los más desenfrenados placeres, no había momento en que todo resultara irreal e inexplicable.

Ella siguió allí, de pie, temblando, pero enseguida se desnudó. El no tardo en despojarse de sus ropas.

No espero para rodearla entre sus brazos, haciendo el contacto mas intimo, su órgano erecto le estimulaba los muslos.

Sus labios descendieron lentamente a los propios, "Hermione"… él suspiró profundamente y ella comprendió que sonreía

Mientras la besaba saboreándola, por que no existía en el mundo sabor más exquisito que el de aquella mujer.

Hermione alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro, llena de ansia, desesperada.

Shh un segundo Granger, lo deseo tanto como tú. Sin embargo ella no podía apartar sus manos de los hombros de él, de su pecho, de su piel pálida.

Entre besos furtivos se dirigieron al a habitación, con premura se recostaron en la cama.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero su boca ya se había hundido en el cuello de Draco mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

El inminente adiós no importaba, no con los besos húmedos y urgentes del tan odiado Malfoy.

Ella apretó sus senos contra su pecho, le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y se pegó a él.

Todo su presente y su pasado, todas las discusiones perdidas y ganadas quedaron olvidadas, en el momento que aquel imponente miembro que ella conocía tan bien la lleno. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y enloquecedoras, como si él supiera que esa seria la ultima vez.

Finalmente, Hermione llego al éxtasis y sintió cómo él eyaculaba con un último y enérgico movimiento.

Permaneció tumbada, contra el pecho de Draco,sin saber cómo abordar el tema, sin dejar de besarlo. Por que no deseaba dejar esa cómoda mentira.

"Draco…" Probo tentativamente mientras acariciaba su cabello, el sonrió por lo inusual de la situación: ella solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando intimaban, no después.

"Hermione" contesto en respuesta, esperando a que continuara, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo.

"Draco, yo, me iré a vivir a otro lugar la próxima semana, así que creo que lo mas conveniente es, no volver a vernos"

Él sonrió con nostalgia, ya lo sabía, sin que ella supiera la vigilaba constantemente. El repentino cambio de trabajo y domicilio lo cogió con la guardia baja al principio.

Sin embargo creía que eso era lo mejor, con ella lejos podría volver a su vida de siempre.

"Entiendo, así que si esta es la ultima vez que te tendré entre mis brazos, mejor que sea memorable"

¿De donde había salido eso? Draco jamás era romántico, No obstante, cuando la tomo de nuevo fue tierno y gentil.

Dejar esa habitación, con todo lo que implicaba fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Pero era lo mejor, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría si Draco supiera… Si tan solo pudiera confiar en el.

Las horas parecían eternas, el la estaba perdiendo. Como si alguna vez ella hubiese sido realmente suya.

Él era un Malfoy y pensar en una inmunda hija de muggles era deshonroso, alejarse de ella era lo mejor.

Ya lo había intentado y había fracasado miserablemente. Ahora todo era diferente. No se percato de que en ese instante sus padres acababan de aparecerse en su casa.

Tan solo reacciono, al escuchar el grito ensordecedor de Lucius.

"Cómo pudiste Draco. ¡En que estabas pensando para involucrarte con una asquerosa sangre sucia!".


	7. Amor Depredador

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 7- Amor depredador.

"Padre no tengo idea de lo que…" No acabo a terminar la frase, gracias a la fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Cortesía de su madre.

¿Merlín, como se habían enterado? ¿Acaso Hermione, todavía estaba en su casa? El busco con la mirada. No estaba; afortunadamente ella lo había dejado.

"No lo niegues, por que lo sabemos .Y ahora las consecuencias son algo inevitable"

"¿De que hablas madre?" Estaba en shock, su madre jamás le había hablado de esa forma, y muchísimo menos se había atrevido a golpearlo.

Miro a su padre, quien tenía cara de querer hacer lo mismo, de no ser por que una bofetada era una forma demasiado muggle para castigar. Un Crucio estaría mejor.

"_tempus elapsum tempus venire,_

_protection pósterus, protection nostrae aetatis, _

_potestas absolutes sed, at iúvenis inter Malfoy, _

_inspection familiares, scídulae nummáriae familiares; _

_ánnuus réditus; _

_ánnua públice decreta;_

_statutus sumptus; _

_pecúniae assignátio, _

_destinata álicui rei pecúniae_

_summa."_

¡No podía ser posible!, ese hechizo que recito su padre lo conocía, claro que lo conocía. La protección presente y futura de la fortuna Malfoy.

"A que vienen esas palabras padres"

"A que absolutamente toda la fortuna Malfoy, esta congelada hijo. ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón?".

Esa mirada de disgusto, y el hecho de que ellos supieran, sobre su pequeño desliz con Hermione. No podía ser posible.

Durante la guerra mágica, su familia y el temían por sus vidas y su seguridad.

De haber muerto su padre, el y su madre habrían quedado desamparados. A si que para situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.

El pecúniae assignátio era un hechizo poderoso y útil, ligaba la sangre a la fortuna:

Solo un Malfoy, el menor de los Malfoy era el albacea oficial, de cada propiedad de su familia, la mantenía a salvo.

Se suponía que las cosas marchaban bien. Desgraciadamente el hechizo duraba cincuenta años.

"¿Aun no lo descubres?, eres mas estúpido de lo que creía hijo"

Ese era su padre, juzgándolo. A decir verdad no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Su mente se negaba a asimilar lo que venia. Por que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, odiaría a Hermione el resto de su vida.

"Al parecer ya no eres el menor de lo Malfoy. El nuevo protector de nuestra fortuna, ni siquiera a nacido; y resulta que podemos perderlo todo, a no ser que la madre de ese bastardo mestizo, de su autorización en el ministerio.

¿Como crees que nos sentimos, al descubrir que embarazaste a una mujer sin casarte?

Y lo mas importante de todo, ¡Que esa mujer era Hermione Granger!"

"Padre lo siento, no esperaba que esto pasara"

"Supongo que no es demasiado tarde para deshacernos de esa criatura"

"Basta Lucius" La intervención de su madre fue inesperada. Por lo general ella apoyaba cada idea de su padre, por mas ruin que fuera esta.

Por su parte el no salía del shock, Hermione estaba esperando un hijo, su hijo y no le dijo nada.

"Querido, hacer algo en contra de Granger, nos perjudicaría. Estaríamos perdidos si ella actúa en contra nuestra. Una palabra suya te devolvería a Azkaban en menos de un minuto.

Sin embargo su hijo es un Malfoy, gracias al pecúniae assignátio nos pertenece. Así que cuando el bebe nazca, no tendrá mas remedio que entregárnoslo, lo enviaremos al campo y será criado por algún encargado"

Esas palabras lo hicieron salir de su estupor ¿Que clases de personas eran sus padres?

Ya era un adulto y tomaba sus propias decisiones, del que hablaban era su hijo.

Y si bien, había cometido un error (Un perfecto error), ya se encargaría de remediarlo.

"Madre lo que propones es inaceptable, ¿de verdad crees que Granger, entregara a su hijo sin luchar? Y dime. ¿Que crees que pasara, cuando Potter tome cartas en el asunto?

No se preocupen su tan preciada fortuna, estará a salvo. Yo resolveré las cosas a mi manera.

Les recuerdo que es mi vida y lo mas importante es que la manejo como yo quiera."

"Eres un Malfoy, y tu deber es comportarte como se debe" Ya se esperaba una respuesta así, por parte de su padre.

"¿Como se espera? Ustedes son mis padres, son las personas que mas me importan en el mundo.

Ya una vez viví un infierno por complacerlos. Así que ahora actuare como mi conciencia me lo dicta, no espero que entiendan mis motivaciones, pero si agradecería su apoyo"

_Cada conexión trae otra vez_

_Lujuria y maldición_

_Cada sensación me hace rendir_

_Y vuelvo a la prisión_

La solución era obvia, y con reticencia sus padres terminaron aceptándola. Tampoco es que tuvieran otra opción.

Aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla. Ni todo el licor del mundo, podría sosegar el fuego que ardía en su interior.

La emoción de ser padre, era tal que lo abrumaba. El tendría un hijo, con la mujer que amaba, y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Apenas si sintió el vidrio herir su mano, el cristal no soporto la presión. El dolor físico no se comparaba a la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

No podía creer que no le dijera la verdad, iba a dejarlo y con ella se llevaría a su primogénito. La muy maldita iba a privarlo de conocer a su propia sangre.

_Nunca subestimes al rival_

_Cuando es una mujer_

_Es tan delicada y tan letal_

_Que empiezas a entender_

Cuanto la odiaba. Jamás, en toda su vida deseo lastimar a una persona con tanta determinación, como deseaba destruir a Hermione Granger.

Ese nombre maldito, ese demonio seductor le había causado mas dolor, del que alguna vez en su vida hubiese sentido.

Mi hijo se dijo una y otra vez, la muy egoísta lo quería solo para ella.

Y pensar, que por un instante de debilidad creyó que podía compartir, más que sexo con esa mujer.

La castigaría: Por hipócrita, por creerse perfecta cuando no lo es, por el simple hecho de ser ella.

_Es un animal_

_Te puede devorar, quizás_

_Mejor es no volverlo a repetir_

Un escalofrío involuntario sacudió su cuerpo, se sentía tan frágil como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Miro alrededor, su apartamento estaba vacio, salvo la solitaria cama que no le pertenecía.

Eso es lo que le esperaba soledad, o quizás no.

Acaricio con ternura su vientre, que aun no delataba su estado. El pensamiento la reconforto un poco.

Mañana partiría a Francia un lugar lindo y lejano. Sin un pasado, sin una guerra que la dejo marcada, sin amigos a los que adoraba; pero también sin el sabor agridulce del engaño. Muy pronto todo quedaría olvidado.

Empezando por ese hombre, que le dio luz a su vida cuando se creyó morir. Tan solo ella y su bebito.

Se recostó en la cama, y apago las luces. No tardo en quedarse dormida, sin embargo no estaba sola.

Draco Malfoy la observaba en la oscuridad, cuanta adoración y cuanto desprecio le inspiraba esa figura dormida.

_Morir por ti_

_Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí_

_Tan sutil, que empecé sin saber el juego_

El aroma en el aire estaba especiado, era delicioso, exactamente como el.

Sonrió entre sueños. Una pequeña luz probablemente de una varita ilumino tenuemente la habitación. Sentirlo cerca era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los dedos acariciando su cabello eran tan reales, los labios en su frente la despertaron. Sonrío complacida, ahí estaba el a su lado.

La beso lenta y dolorosamente, y por fin la verdad se abría paso en su mente: Amaba a Draco Malfoy, con sus defectos, con su historia y todo lo que implicaba. Simplemente lo amaba.

_A veces solo buscas el dolor_

_Y caes por error_

_Sabes que hace daño al corazón_

_Amor depredador_

La miro a los ojos, era tan hermosa, ella siempre correspondía a sus caricias. Una ultima oportunidad se dijo; si ella confiaba en el se encargaría de que sui vida fuera como un sueño maravilloso.

Por favor dime la verdad.

"¿Draco, que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Verte una vez mas por supuesto, ¿realmente tienes que irte? ¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí con migo?"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su amante recurrente era tan tierno, como deseaba poder que darse a su lado para siempre.

Sin embargo no podía, no tenia idea de su reacción al comprender que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, un hijo que no seria un sangre pura.

Probablemente los odiaría a ambos, y eso le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Era preferible dejarlo ahora, y conservar a Draco como un agridulce y adorado recuerdo.

_Es un animal_

_Te quiere devorar, quizás_

_Mejor es no volverlo repetir_

"Tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor para ambos y lo sabes, gracias por todo mi amor"

Esa frase tierna pronunciada por esos labios suaves, fue como una tortura; ella tan solo juagaba con el.

El cambio en el rostro de Draco fue aterrador, paso de mirarla con dulzura a observarla con odio y asco, sintió miedo algo no andaba bien.

"Me temo que no va a ser posible que te vayas Granger, no cuando llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre"

_Morir por ti_

_Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí_

_Tan sutil, que empecé sin saber el juego_

"No se de que hablas Malfoy" No podía ser posible que el supiera, ¿y ahora que es lo que se supone que debía hacer?

"Yo creo que si lo sabes, estas embarazada no lo niegues"

Con una seguridad que no sentía, intento fingir indiferencia, quizás aun podía salvar la situación.

"Y que con eso. Sí estoy embarazada, eso no garantiza que el bebe que espero sea tuyo"

_Déjame, volver a ser_

_El que fui, otra vez_

_Tu cuerpo fue el veneno que bebí_

_Morir por ti_

Ahogo un grito, cuando el se recostó por completo en la cama y se puso encima de ella.

Intento forcejear con el, cosa que resulto inútil. El era más fuerte, y no tuvo problema en atrapar sus manos, y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza.

"No te atrevas a mentirme Granger, que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Dime asquerosas sabelotodo, ¿conoces el pecúniae assignátio?, ¿sabes siquiera en el problema en el que estas metida?"

_Un juego que me llevará hasta el fin_

_Tan sutil_

_Que al morir_

_El cielo me abandona aquí_

Dios no, por favor no, si los Malfoy estaban vinculados a ese hechizo, de alguna forma su bebe les pertenecía por sangre, y ella estaba atada de manos.

"No lo harías, tú no me quitarías a mi hijo" La soltó con fuerza, al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba como un loco por la habitación.

Ver como su bello rostro se demacraba por las lágrimas, no lo ayudaba a pensar claramente.

"Si lo haría Granger, ¿dime por que no te alejaría de mi hijo?, cuando era eso lo que tu pretendías hacer. Por eso es que te largabas de aquí, para que yo no supiera de su existencia"

"Draco yo…"

"Tu, tu eres despreciable, pensé en darte una ultima oportunidad viniendo aquí esta noche. Esperando que fueras sincera; pero no, de nuevo me mientes"

No esperaba gritarle de esa forma, el rara vez perdía el control.

_Sin ti, vivir_

_No puedo, tan sutil_

_Que aposté, lo que no podía perder_

"Perdóname, es solo que tenia miedo, tu eres un sangre pura y yo no, como esperabas que confiara en ti, nunca me diste motivos para hacerlo"

Cuanta razón tenía ella, sin embargo eso no la justificaba.

"Si de verdad quieres, que no tome algún tipo de acción en contra tuya, querida solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer"

Sabia que lo que venía no le iba a gustar, Era evidente la rabia contenida del hombre, y no se imaginaba ni por un segundo lo que el planeaba para ella.

"Que cosa Draco"

"Ser mi esposa, te guste o no."


	8. Perdición

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 8 Perdición.

Uno tras otro el flash de las cámaras cegaba sus ojos castaños. A veces Draco la abrazaba, en otras ocasiones simplemente tomaba su mano.

Sonreía como si fuera la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Y lo sería de no ser por que fuera de foco la única verdad que tenía era soledad y dolor.

Cuanta diferencia al escuchar su voz en público, Ese Draco que aseguraba amarla ante el mundo era mas frío que le hielo, y solo Dios sabe cuanto lo extrañaba.

Desde aquella ocasión en la que le propuso (Mas bien le impuso) matrimonio apenas si hablaban, solo la tocaba para dar alguna entrevista que desde el momento en que anunciaron su compromiso era algo constante.

Ahogada en soledad, a pesar de estar con el la mayor parte del día la farsa resultaba insoportable.

Ni un solo beso de su parte, ni una caricia, nada. Tan solo miradas frías. Su voz que creía cálida y seductora era distante.

Aun no aceptaba la realidad del todo, busco por todos los medios una solución pero no la encontró. Se jugó la única carta que tenía y perdió miserablemente.

Los tres Malfoy escucharon sus demandas, ella daba cualquier autorización que necesitaran para poder manejar la tan mencionada fortuna Malfoy a su antojo a cambio de que no tocaran a su hijo, si lo hacían ella desaparecía de sus vidas para siempre. Se creyó ganadora al contar con la aprobación del los padres de Draco.

Sin embargo el no era tan manipulable y se negó de inmediato, lo amenazo con tener congelado su dinero por los próximos cincuenta años si no accedía el se limito a levantar una ceja con arrogancia para decirle que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera pero el no cedería.

Ni siquiera sus padres lograron persuadirlo, la cantidad de argumentos que utilizaron resulto algo cómica, pasando por la amenaza, el chantaje sentimental, un gran discurso sobre el honor y el orgullo de los sangre limpia que le resulto algo ofensivo, pero no.

Draco era el dueño de una voluntad de hierro (Cosa que logro sorprenderla), así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones. Muy pronto dejaría de ser Hermione Granger para ser Hermione Malfoy.

Para ser sincera si las cosas hubieran sucedido en otras circunstancias probablemente sería feliz, pero era de Draco Malfoy de quien se enamoro, eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

Fue difícil convencer a Giny y Harry de que amaba con locura a su antiguo y odiado ex-compañero de colegio.

Para su fortuna la mayoría de sus amigos la apoyaron; aun no había visto a Ron.

Irónicamente pensaba mucho en el, quizás por que por la mitad de su vida deseo con todo su corazón ser su esposa para siempre, por que lo había adorado en cuerpo y alma durante años.

El silencio era su todo, mientras caminaba con Draco hacia su casa (En su estado la aparición era algo riesgoso).

Solo caminaban, el no sonreía solo miraba al frente perdido en sus pensamientos. Como habría sido esa situación de haber estado con Ron? Quien siempre fue dulce y afectuoso? Probablemente la mimaría hasta el cansancio, le daría todo el afecto que necesitaba.

Sonrío con algo de cansancio y de forma natural por primera vez desde el inicio de esa pesadilla en la que no despertaba.

Paso meses sin pensar en su ex – prometido, y ahora era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente además de su hijo.

Lo necesitaba de una forma aterradora, no como a un hombre pero si como a un amigo, lo extrañaba por que ahora que había perdido la esperanza algo de luz no le caería nada mal.

El te engaño una y otra vez, esa vocecita traidora llego a recordarle por que Ron no era tan maravilloso, de no ser así en ese instante de su vida ella sería la señora Weasley, una cornuda señora Weaslay.

Bendita ignorancia, pensó con sorna, al menos no esperaba una puñalada rastrera de Draco, el rubio prefería herir de frente lo cual resultaba algo decadente para un slytherin.

Dio un respingo involuntario cuando Draco rodeo su cintura con un brazo, espero estúpidamente que al fin dejara su postura vengativa para estar a su lado, pero no. Solo constataba una vez más que ella era suya. Actuando de forma impecable, por que el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa mirándola con algo de cansancio y anhelo era Ron Weasley.

Observo encantada como a pesar de todas las cosas el le dedicaba su sonrisa amable, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco, mientras ella se estremecía tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

Se disponía a ir al encuentro de su amigo mas feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. No logro dar mas de un paso antes de que Draco afirmara el agarre en si cintura y la acercara a su cuerpo.

Juntos separaron el breve trayecto que los separaba, sabía que su pequeño desliz pudo haber lastimado de forma breve a su futuro esposo, no se sintió mal un pago a su espantosa indiferencia.

"¿Weasley se puede saber que haces en la casa de mi futura esposa?

"Entonces es cierto?"

"Si Ron, En dos semanas Draco será mi esposo?

Weasley, de todas las personas indeseables con las que se había topado, el pelirrojo pobretón era de lejos el más indeseable de todos.

Para empezar había sido el amante de su novia, y el novio de su futura esposa.

Hermione, al parecer ella estaba feliz por la presencia de ese estúpido Weslete.

Pero ahora ella era para el, ni mil Ron Weasley podrían cambiar eso. Como tenía prvisto ella intento por todos los medios casarse con el, hasta lo amenazo con tener congelado su dinero por tiempo indefinido, cosa que lo asusto de sobremanera.

No obstante ella no contaba con lo bien que la conocía, solo se mantuvo impasible ante sus demandas y tal como tenía previsto fue el ganador.

La lastimaba constantemente, pero ella no solo le había mentido, además seguía empecinada en dejarlo, y llevarse con ella a su hijo. Es que no comprendía el hecho de que el quería a ese bebe? No probablemente ella pensara que el era un bastardo sin corazón, y que su hijo. SU HIJO era un estorbo.

Se esperaba algo así de sus padres, no de ella.

Ahora ella hablaba muy feliz con su amigo, mientras el la esperaba en su habitación, De verdad esperaba que se fuera y la dejara completamente sola con un hombre que evidentemente la amaba.

No soporto un segundo mas, para encontrar a Hermione abrazando a ese imbécil.

Para su fortuna el abrazo no duro mucho y con un "Sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo Hermione" Weasley se fue dejándolos solos.

"Y ahora que pasa Draco"

"Absolutamente nada mi amor, nos vemos mañana"

Se disponía a irse de una vez por todas cuando sintió como los brazos de ella rodeaban su pecho, y como apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda.

"Ahora es diferente sabes? Ron y yo volvemos a ser amigos, solo eso. El vino a darme su apoyo en lo que necesite"

"De verdad lo crees"

"Si" Como es que aun ella era tan inocente. Con lentitud se deshizo de su agarre para poder mirarla a los ojos, estaba un poco mas feliz, y no gracias a el.

A pesar de que sabía que debía dejarla, no pudo evitar acariciar su bello rostro, solo un poco se dijo, no cedería más.

Pero un segundo más tarde la besaba lentamente, y la llevaba a la cama. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el deseo contenido al tenerla debajo de el.

La miro a los ojos castaños oscurecidos de deseo, victoriosos. Claro que no.

Con un último beso abandono la habitación dejándola a ella más sola que nunca.


	9. Como una bella balada

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 9- Como una bella balada.

**_Vamos perdiendo el control y esta noche no importara el amor_**

**_Bailemos en la oscuridad ignorando que mañana será igual_**

**_Al despertar nada nos cambiara_**

**_Y nuevamente al corazón logramos engañar_**

**_No es la primera vez aunque intentemos negarlo_**

Tan hermosa… ¿Como era posible que el no la hubiera visto tal cual era desde siempre?

"Como es que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, y jamás te vi" Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Potter. La señora Malfoy, su esposa…

Así dormida en el lecho nupcial, rodeada de rojos pétalos de rosa que contrastaba con su pequeña pijama blanca de seda, era una deliciosa visión que estaba por volverle loco.

Como una caricia fantasma se atrevió a pasar la yema de sus dedos por los hombros desnudos de esa mujer ardiente que le pertenecía desde el momento en que la reclamo como suya, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de sus pieles. Ella aun respondía a sus toques por mas que lo negara ella le deseaba de eso estaba seguro.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste al observar fascinado como abría esos ojos grandes y lo miraban con sorpresa.

Siguió tocándola sin pudor, tan solo eso, una pequeña caricia a sus labios, una mano curiosa en su vientre que mostraba un ligero abultamiento, tan solo eso.

"Draco… No sigas"

"¿Por que mi amor, es que vas a rechazarme de nuevo?"

"Tu me rechazaste antes, que no se te olvide. No es eso"

"Dime" No pude evitar besar el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, la deseaba en ese instante, en verdad había creído que la atmosfera romántica romperían un poco sus defensas, equivocado de nuevo.

**_Así que miénteme y prométeme que todo es para siempre_**

**_Y yo me encargare de mentir diciendo que tan bien se siente_**

**_No intentes mas mi nombre recordar, en tres minutos lo_****_ Vas a olvidar_**

**_Te puedo perdonar fingiré que todo sigue igual_**

**_No es la primera vez aunque intentemos negarlo_****_  
_**

"En este momento no puedo"

"¿Quieres que me valla?"

"No, solo quédate esta noche a mi lado, por favor permíteme refugiarme en tu pecho, solo esta noche"

"Solo esta noche"

Ella no había logrado dormir, tan solo fingía. Con que objeto? No es como si eso fuera a cambiar la realidad, no es como si fingir que no estaba en ese lugar las cosas cambiarían, el seguía ahí y eso lo hacia todo diferente.

Tan distintos y a la vez compatibles, ahora eran una pareja recién casada.

No podía negar que le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, para su fortuna a su esposo no le gustaba dormir con camisa.

Su esposo.

Horas Antes…

_Por más que intentar aplazarlo llego el gran día. Sus padres no estaban del todo satisfechos con la boda repentina con un hombre desconocido, sumamente frio y descortés._

_No tuvo más remedio que contar la verdad. Aunque no era una niña la idea de haber defraudado a sus padres seguía siendo algo con lo que no podía lidiar._

_Por primera vez en su vida resulto ser una decepción._

_Y Draco no la apoyaba._

_Al menos acepto casarse bajo sus términos, así que estaba feliz con su pequeña boda privada._

_Tan solo unos cuantos conocidos de Draco, y las personas más cercanas a ella._

_El hermoso jardín se encontraba perfectamente adornado, su vestido blanco era sencillo. Sin adornos ostentosos, un lindo vestido que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto hecho de encaje._

_Tradicionalmente su padre la entrego en el altar. La ceremonia sencilla. Le habría gustado tener a Harry como padrino pero claro que Draco no se lo permitió. Al menos Giny estaba ahí. Sus amigos más cercanos, Neville y Luna, todos la apoyaban._

_Y en primera fila Ron._

**_Así que miénteme y prométeme _****_que todo es para siempre_**

**_Y yo me encargare de mentir diciendo que tan bien se siente_**

**_Así que miénteme y prométeme que soy lo que soñabas _**

**_Yo te mentiré diciendo que eras lo que yo buscaba_**

_Draco, como siempre se encontraba imponente, su túnica negra le daba un aspecto sombrío irresistible. Los señores Malfoy se negaron a asistir cosa que ella agradecía._

_Como flotando en una burbuja acepto ser la esposa de Draco, estúpidamente el corazón casi se sale de su pecho en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron de nuevo. _

_Calmate corazón, lo ultimo que quería era que el supiera cuanto le afectaba su presencia._

_Las felicitaciones llegaron una tras otra. Con algo de incomodidad acepto el abrazo de Sabini y Nott._

_Soporto estoicamente algunos cometarios sarcásticos acerca de la ruptura entre Draco y Pansy, solo tenia que aguantar uno minutos mas._

_Bailo un par de canciones lentas con su padre, las lágrimas de su madre le resultaron conmovedoras. Fue lindo estar con Harry y muchos de sus ex-compañeros de clases._

_No se esperaba que Ron siguiera ahí hasta el final, y no podía negar que el momento en que la tomo en sus brazos para bailar (Solo eso) resulto reconfortante._

_Sin embargo el momento duro poco, ya que a los pocos minutos de estar con Ron apareció su "muy adorado" esposo reclamando su lugar por primera vez en toda la velada._

_¿Draco, quien se creía que era? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo todo esto por ella? O por probar estúpidamente que le pertenecía. Ella no era de el, y jamás lo sería._

_Quien pensaría que después de esa primera noche de pasión con Draco ahora era su esposa._

_Malfoy… Desde que eran unos niños el rubio lograba sacar lo peor de ella, era el único hombre capas de dejar cicatrices en su corazón de las que no se borraban._

_Sintió como la apretaba mas contra su pecho, como sus manos acariciaban tiernamente su cabello. Intento no derretirse al sentir esos labios en su cuello._

_Lo abrazo con fuerza, por un instante deseaba creer que el sentía lo mismo que ella. El momento era tan intenso que no pudo evitar el llanto._

_De forma inesperada Draco seco con sus dedos de forma delicada y dulce. Su rostro seguía serio, pero sus acciones eran dulces. _

**_Me mientes sin pensar en lo que estoy sintiendo_**

**_Perder en este juego era cuestión de tiemp_****_o_**

**_Te miento sin pensar en lo que estas sintiendo_**

**_El juego era entregarlo todo en un momento..._**

**_cuestión_****_ De tiempo_**

_Horas, minutos, segundos… Tan solo el y ella, sus frentes unidas, sus manos entrelazadas, y sus labios que ocasionalmente se unían en besos silenciosos. _

_Y su gran día había finalizado, de nuevo todos la felicitaban. Por un segundo su corazón quedo oprimido por la expresión desoladora en el rostro de Ron._

_De nuevo acepto su abrazo y sus palabras de aliento._

_"Pase lo que pase, cuentas con migo. Si algo sale mal cuentas con migo"_

_Era consiente de que cada uno de los presentes esperaba el fracaso inminente de aquella unión, destinada al fracaso._

_Ni en su casa ni en la de el, su nuevo esposo la llevaba a vivir a una acogedora cas, mas grande de lo que esperaba. Al menos no era la horrible Mansión Malfoy._

_Después de aquel día agotador, no perdió tiempo en prepararse para dormir. _

_La habitación era grande y elegante, la cama cómoda y amplia. Cerro los ojos dispuesta a descansar cuando minutos mas tarde sentía que el lecho era invadido por la inconfundible presencia de Draco._

_Permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos, su pareja no perdió el tiempo mientras lo tocaba con intensiones obvias._

_"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"_

_"Estamos casados, y como es natural esta es también mi habitación."_

_¡Oh sorpresa!, así que de la nada el esperaba que fueran una pareja feliz. Su orgullo todavía ardía al pensar en aquella noche en que no recibió mas que desprecio de su parte._

_Sutilmente le dio a entender que ella solo deseaba dormir, esperaba que el se fuera y la dejara sola. Eso no ocurrió._

_**Así que miénteme y prométeme que todo es para siempre**_

_**Y yo me encargare de mentir diciendo que tan bien se sient**__**e**_

_**Así que miénteme y prométeme que soy lo que soñabas yo**_

_**Te mentiré diciendo que eras lo que yo buscaba**_

¿En que pensaba? Conocía bastante bien a Hermione como para saber cuando dormía o no. A pesar de la oscuridad sabia que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos.

Una parte de su ser se sintió herida por el rechazo, y otra parte sabía que se lo tenía bien ganado.

Pero ahora ella era su esposa, y de no ser por la presencia de Weasley todo habría sido perfecto. Seguramente ella pensaba en lo acontecido hace tan solo un par de horas.

Como la deseaba, e ella tan linda pasaba la noche en vela perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se le ocurrían cosas mas interesantes en las que aprovechar el tiempo.

Así era la vida, y así era el amor, complicado y agridulce.

Ella era suya y se aseguraría de que fuera de esa forma por el resto de sus vidas.

**_Me mientes sin pensar en lo que estoy sintiendo_**

**_Perder en este juego era cuestión de tiempo_**

**_Te miento sin pensar en lo que estas sintiend_****_o_**

**_El juego era entregarlo todo en un momento_**


	10. Dulzura amarga de un amor correspondido

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 10- La dulzura amarga de un amor correspondido.

Los rayos de sol lograron despertarla de su acogedor sueño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez lista para afrontar el primer día del resto de su vida.

Decir que encontrarse con que Draco estaba a su lado fue algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

El diamante de la argolla que adornaba su mano izquierda desprendió un destello dorado al jugar con la luz, un simple destello brillante que lo hacía todo aterradoramente real.

Como el hecho de ser Hermione Malfoy. Observo a su esposo, recostado tranquilamente en el lecho nupcial lleno de pétalos de rosa que ella ignoro a conciencia la noche anterior.

La boca se le seco automáticamente porque ese hombre era hermoso. Tan clara como el día se instaló en su corazón la esperanza de que ellos podrían ser felices juntos.

Casi con miedo, rozo el rostro de su amante dormido, sintiéndose otra persona en el acto por que no había forma en la que esto fuera real y ese hombre le perteneciera a ella.

Él era maravilloso y sin embargo también resultaba seductoramente letal, como las manos que podían volverla loca con un solo toque, o los labios inusuales y pálidos capases de despertar el deseo insano en la más casta de las mujeres. Todo en él era un misterio.

Confiar o no, sus temores no eran infundados, porque de la misma forma en que esos labios la habían llevado al éxtasis con un suspiro también la habían herido en lo más profundo de su corazón una y otra vez.

Esos ojos que la miraban de forma implacable, eran los ojos que añoraba ver el resto de su vida.

"En que piensas mi amor" Sonrió ante el apelativo, ella jamás entendería a ese hombre.

"En ti"

"Que bien; porque Hermione, soy yo el único pensamiento que debe ocupar tu mente desde ahora y para siempre"

Tan interesante, y pensar que cuando eran niños el efecto de su odiado rival era tener arcadas y odiarlo.

El jamás fue tan atractivo como ahora.

"No sueñes con eso Draco, no puedo permitir que seas el único pensamiento en mi cabeza, eso me resultaría fatal"

"Entonces que resulta tolerable para ti Hermione, dime. Weasley es quien ronda tu cabeza ahora"

"A qué viene la mención de Ron en estos momentos"

"Shhh, no importa porque tú ahora eres mía"

Intento decir algo ingenioso, pero no fue capaz, la expresión necesitada en el rostro de Draco y sus besos frenaron cualquier tipo de réplica.

Parecía tan extraño y a la vez tan natural ser tocada por él. Se dejó besar un poco más, sin perder el control, y sin dejar que el deseo volviera dominarla.

"Insistes en rechazarme, cuando sé que en el fondo el deseo te quema tanto como a mí" La voz ronca de él llego como una ráfaga de tormenta, solo Dios sabía cual era el efecto de sus palabras en ella.

"Eso no es cierto Draco, yo no…"

"Mentirosa"

"Tú te portaste muy mal Draco"

"Eso es cierto, pero ahora me voy a portar mil veces peor"

Fue inevitable dejar que la tomara por entero. De nuevo sentirlo dentro de ella fue una experiencia maravillosa. Sus besos resultaron ser éxtasis puro.

Y si después se arrepentía, eso no importaba por qué bien pagaría el precio de ese instante de conexión con el hombre que la volvía loca como ningún otro.

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio, y por primera vez no era un silencio incomodo, más bien apacible. Se sonreían mutuamente, en algunas ocasiones él tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso casi con adoración.

Y sus fríos ojos grises brillaban como las estrellas del firmamento y ella lo adoraba.

Pero claro no todo es eterno y el instante mágico quedo roto por el brillante acto de aparición de los padres de Draco.

Tardaron dos segundos en estar presentables y acudir a su encuentro.

Los Malfoy imponentes miraban a su alrededor con el desagrado pintado en su rostro. Al parecer tampoco aprobaban la casa en la que ella y Draco vivirían.

Ciertamente no era tan lujosa como la Mansion en la que su esposo creció, y entendió entonces que lo había hecho por ella. Por qué contra todo pronostico el la conocía muy bien de una forma aterradora y se había esforzado en complacerla.

Lo miro con amor y tomo su mano, el le regreso la mirada relajando sus gestos. Draco era agridulce pero en ese momento lo supo el la quería, quizá no de la misma forma en que ella a el, pero si sentía algo de cariño por ella.

Sintió algo de miedo en el instante en que Draco y el señor Malfoy fueron a discutir sus asuntos en el estudio y ella se quedaba a solas con la señora Malfoy.

"Se lo que estas pensando niña"

"No lo creo señora Mlafoy"

"Dejemos las formalidades y no te hagas la ingenua con migo Granger, no estoy dispuesta a compartir a mi hijo con nadie, mucho menos con una sangre sucia"

"Usted no puede decidir a quien quiere su hijo o no"

"En efecto de alguna forma lograste que Draco se enamorara de ti. Jamás estuvo en mis planes que se casara con una mujer a la que el amara. Pansy era perfecta.

No creas que esto es el fin, ya me encargare de destruirte"

"No le tengo miedo"

"Deberias."

"Basta madre, ella es ahora mi esposa y la respetas" No esperaba la intervención de Draco, pero ahí esta el, defendiéndola.

"No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a tu madre"

"Entonces que muestre algo de respeto por mi esposa padre, les recuerdo que no solo estamos casados si no que además muy pronto será la madre de mi primer hijo"

"Toda una generación de sangre pura arruinada por tu culpa, deberías estar avergonzado"

Las palabras flotaban en el aire y sin embargo ella las ignoraba, a penas si noto el momento en que los Malfoy abandonaron su nuevo hogar, tan solo reacciono cuando Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación.

"Por que me defendiste, no te entiendo Draco"

"No hay nada que entender, eres mía y nadie puede ofenderte en mi presencia"

"No soy tuya, no soy un ob…"

"Shhh, deja de mentirte mi amor y corresponde a mis caricias una vez mas."

Si bien eso era el infierno, no podía estar más satisfecha. Por un segundo olvidó todo lo ocurrido las semanas anteriores, por ahora disfrutaría de su Draco, y esperaba con toda el ama que la serpiente del rencor y la desconfianza desapareciera por lo que les restaba de vida.

No les puedo contestar por mail, así que gracias a:

wonderwall, Bliu Liz, dashamalfoy, Envy.


End file.
